


leaving the forest behind.

by Eleih



Category: Nomad of Nowhere (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleih/pseuds/Eleih
Summary: The Nomad from Nowhere steps out of the jungle for the first time.





	leaving the forest behind.

He hadn’t felt the cold for so long. One hundred years wasn’t long for him, but even so he had forgotten the sweet bite of the icy wind as it whipped across his incorporeal flesh. The humid air of the jungle had become a seventh limb to him, his consciousness leaking into it as it did his clothes and his creatures. He knew with a mere clap he could bring it to sentience and be whisked away by it, but he dare not. Maybe once he would have. Once, when flame billowed beneath his wide brimmed gaucho where murky mist not lay. Now he knew what that sentient being would do to the world, and to him. He could not do that to all the people he had come to avoid. To the one he loved the most. Although of course he would be dead by now, given the way he gallantly went in to balance all, like the Skale he was. He missed him. How under his touch his flame turned hard, and his heart turned so real. So alive. 

But now he must get back to the matter at hand. He was out and he could already feel the fire from the jungle licking into him, filling him with the rage that had for so long possessed him. He should probably look after that girl. She had understood. Like he had, so long ago. They even looked slightly similar, big red hair and all. A coral tree branch, thorns and all. He pack was the same too, full of books and knives and wonder. He could hear the tearstains on the climax of her novels, the frenzied page turns of her encyclopedias, her anxiety at the tear one of the knives made in her field guide. He’s just like her in fact, he thought. I think I’ll stick with her. Because I miss you. I miss you Conor. 

 

He can almost feel a voice in the air. 

“I miss you too, Nomad”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the roosterteeth series Nomad from Nowhere. It kind of branched off into something else. IDC if you read it but if you do tell me what you think. I'm writing and publishing this in the midst of a panic attack so lol


End file.
